Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix
by Cheetah99989
Summary: It is Harry Potter's sixth year and there is a new Auror from Australia who will be also teaching DADA. Who is this girl. And what has she to do with the defeat of the Dark Lord in Australia.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Neither do I own any of the characters. All of these are the works of J.K.Rowling._

_Summary: It is Harry's sixth year. There is a new Head Auror from Australia who is brought in by Albus Dumbledore to help with the order and to teach DADA in the new school year. Who is this new girl? And what links does she have to the Dark Lord that she had defeated back in Australia._

Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix

Chapter 1: G'day from Australia and First Impressions

Silber Flügel walked out of the visitor entrance lift and into the vast Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. She was quite a spectacle having black hair streaked with silver and startling silver eyes. She also was dressed in muggle attire: black pants and a silver blouse, over which she wore a long black travelling cloak. In one hand, she had a large carpet bag and in the other she held a piece of parchment. She looked down at the piece of parchment.

_When you arrive at the Ministry of Magic, please come up to my office so we can organise your stay here. _

_Cornelius Fudge_

'Great,' she thought, 'Now, where on earth could his office be?' Sighing aloud, she looked around. Everywhere she looked there were Witches and Wizards bustling around in a hurry to get to wherever they were going. In one section of the Atrium there were even more Witches and Wizards popping in by Apparition. In another, there were rows of fireplaces where even more people were appearing. In the centre of the Atrium was a fountain. In the fountain were a Wizard, a Witch, a Goblin, a House-elf and a Centaur.

Everyone seemed to be heading to the far end. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself, 'it seems that where I have to go is where everybody else is heading.'

At the far end, she discovered there were lifts against the wall. Silber stopped when she saw a security guard, 'Perfect.' she thought, 'Just the place I need to ask questions.'

She walks over. "Hi, I am starting my new job today and I am wondering where the office of the Minister for Magic is?" Silber asked.

"Welcome to the Ministry. The Minister's office is on the first floor," replied the Guard, "Head to the lifts and go up."

"Thankyou," Silber said, heading towards the lifts.

When Silber arrived, she went into the nearest lift that was heading up. Squashed in the lift with so many others, she scowled. She hated crowds, the pushing and shoving. She liked her own personal space. Each floor passed by. An announcer told what departments were on each floor.

"At least people are getting off at each floor" she muttered. She noted that the second floor announced that it was where the Auror offices were.

Finally she got out on the first floor. Silber looked around with a disapproving frown. The room was covered in lush furnishings. Portraits of former Ministers lined the walls. In front of her was a desk with a receptionist who was sitting, making notes with a quill. Silber walked over to the desk.

"Hi," she said warmly, "I am Silber Flügel, the new Head Auror from Australia. I am to report to the Minister of Magic."

"Welcome, my name is Annemarie Perks," Annemarie smiled warmly. "The Minister is expecting you. Come this way."

"Ah, you must be Miss Flügel," Fudge said grinning at her. "Let me introduce Rufus Scrimgeour. He was the old Head Auror before you came along."

"Thankyou, Minister," Sibler responded, with her first smile of the day, "Please call me Sibler."

"Then call me Cornelius. Do you have somewhere to stay?" Fudge asked, "We can organise something if you need it."

"Professor Dumbledore, says that he has someplace for me to stay. Thanks anyway." Sibler smiled in response.

"Then let's take you down to your office."

With that, Sibler picked up her carpet bag and left the office with the others.

000

Arriving at the Auror offices, Silber was greeted by the other Aurors who had a banner welcoming her. She was introduced to all the Aurors as well as a few others from offices on the same floor. This included an Arthur Weasley, who whispered to her that he would talk about her accommodation later, when she was free. With that, she was shown around and told where everything was.

Then Silber was shown her office. It was a spacious room, with a large desk, a comfortable chair behind the desk and two chairs in front. In one corner there was a filing cabinet and against the wall was a large map of England and Scotland. The others left her to get settled in.

Placing her bag on the desk, Silber started unpacking the things she would need in her office: quills, parchment, schedule and a picture of her friends. 'Not very homely,' she sighed, 'but it will do.'

Silber sat down at her desk, picked up the files left there desk and started flicking through them. In one pile, was lists of known Death Eaters, as well as their residences. In another, labelled "classified," was a list of possible Death Eaters. One of the reasons they hired her was to work out who were and who were not real Death Eaters.

Sibler flicked through the last file. 'What I need is more information on these people,' she thought. She remembered that there were a number filing cabinets full of information on people who had done crimes.

A mischievous smiled crossed her face. She opened the door with her wand, then with another wave of her wand, Silber did a bit of fancy transfiguration.

In the file room Kingsley Shacklebolt was searching through a filing cabinet. When suddenly, the cabinet next to him, got up and started walking out of the door! He could see at the bottom of the cabinet were four crab-like legs. Kingsley let curiosity to get the better of him and he followed it out. Tracking it until the cabinet stopped, he was a bit surprised to see that it came to the new Head Auror's office.

"Are you alright, Miss Flügel?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm fine, thankyou," Sibler said nodding, "I just needed to look through some files in this cabinet. So, to save time, I transfigured it so that it would come here its own. Oh, call me Sibler, Mr Shacklebolt."

"Well, that's a different way of doing it," Kingsley replied, then, with a smile he said, "Oh and you can call me Kingsley." With that he left.

Turning back to the filing cabinet Sibler started taking out the files she needed.

Sibler was still at it A few hours later, when Kingsley Shacklebolt came in again.

"Kingsley, when was the last time these files were sorted?" She asked looking up.

"Don't know," Kingsley replied shrugging, "its been awhile. Anyway, are you coming for lunch?"

"Is it lunchtime already?" Sibler asks looking down at her watch, "it is so. Well, I might as well."

"Come on, I will show you the lunchroom." With that he showed her out the room and down the hall. Instead of going to the lifts, they turned right into another hallway.

They stopped in front of a door labelled cafeteria. Kingsley opened the door for Sibler and, with a nod of thanks, she entered.

"Welcome!" Inside everyone on the office floor (and Silber felt sure there were some more people then that), welcomed her. On a banner flashed the words 'WELCOME TO ENGLAND SILBER Flügel.' Someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her in. She was in too much shock to react. People were all crowding around slapping her on the back. Silber flinched, she didn't like being touched. But she was too caught up in the moment to say anything.

There was a large buffet-style lunch set up. And on a table, in the middle of the room, was a large cake in the shape of the Auror symbol. Silber started to relax as she got to know everyone. Everyone who was there went up to her and introduced themselves – people who were Aurors themselves to Head of departments

The luncheon seemed very long Silber's head was spinning, so she headed back to her office, and sat down. Putting her head in hands, she sighed. She had never been a very social person. Having a very isolated childhood she was never able to socialize with people.

After a short while, there was a knock on the door. Sitting up, she waved her wand at the door and it opened. In came Arthur Weasley, the one who said that he would be taking her to where she was to stay.

Getting up Silber smiled. "Is it time to go already?"

"Not quite, but Albus Dumbledore was hoping to talk to you before everyone arrives."

"Okay, let's go I'm tired anyway." Silber grabbed her bag from the corner where she had put it.

When they got into the lift Mr. Weasley spoke up: "So I heard what you did to the filing cabinet today. Interesting bit of Transfiguration! I have never been good at it myself."

"Kingsley had to tell everyone, didn't he?" Silber sighed, "Why does everybody has to know when I do a bit of difficult magic?" She shook her head, "you don't have to answer that."

"Don't worry about it," he smile warmly, "it's just the way things go around here on the second floor. You'll get use to it."

They arrived at the Atrium. It wasn't as busy as it was this morning. They walked over to the Apparition point.

"I know you can Apparate, but it will be easier if you just apparated with me," explained Mr. Weasley.

With that she grabbed his arm and with a pop they disappeared.

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to R and R._

_Cheetah_


	2. Settling In

Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix

Chapter 3: Settling In 

With a pop, Silber Flügel and Arthur Weasley arrived in small dark alley way.

"This way," Mr Weasley said, pointing to the end of the alley way. There was a sign saying 'Grimmauld Place.'

They turned right, and walked down the road. 'Wow,' she thought, looking around, 'a street that matches its name.' And it did - all the houses looked run-down and lawns weren't mowed.

They stopped at a empty lot which was covered in unkempt grass.

"Here," said Mr Weasley, handing her a piece of parchment. On it read, _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmuald Place, London._

'Good,' she thought, 'I am glad that they have a Fidelious charm on the place.' Handing back the piece of parchment, she concentrated on what it said. Within moments, a house grew from nowhere to sit in its place, in the middle of the lot. She could see that it was an old house that looked like it hadn't had a good paint job in ages.

They went inside. Inside, was a long hallway that led up to a flight of stairs. There were several paintings lining the hallway, including one, that, for some reason, had curtains pulled across it. There were also several doors leading off. Along one wall heading up the stairs, were a number of House-elf heads. They were displayed like trophies from a hunt. Silber shuddered. It reminded her too much of home.

One of them opened and a plump, but kind looking woman came out. She, had flaming red hair. "You must be Silber Flügel," she said, smiling warmly, "My name is Molly Weasley. But you can call me Molly. Welcome, to Grimmauld Place." She gave Silber a hug.

"Thankyou," Silber said. She flinched at being touched, "Just call me Silber. It's easier."

"Sure," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I am sure you are tired, so I will show you your room. Let you get settled down. And I will call you when dinner is ready."

Silber thanked Mrs. Weasley and they headed along the hallway and up the stairs. On the way, Mrs. Weasley told Sibler the sleeping arrangements. "On the second floor is where the girls sleep. My daughter Ginny, and when Hermione Granger is here, her too. "On the third floor is where my son, Ron and his friend, Harry Potter, sleep. Then, on the fourth floor, are my twin sons, Fred and George. You might want to watch out for those two. They like to play practical jokes and they own a joke shop. Here, on the fifth floor is where you will be sleeping." Mrs. Weasley pointed to a door on the right. Then, pointing to the left, she continued, "Arthur and I sleep in here. So if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Thankyou Molly," Silber smiled, "I don't need anything at the moment, so I will go and unpack." With that she went into the room on the right.

It was a medium-sized room. The furniture in the room consisted of a queen's size bed, a desk and chair, a dressing table, a cupboard and a set of drawers. The décor of the room was green and silver. The wood was a deep mahogany. Going through a door that connected to her room, there was a bathroom with everything she needed.

It was a lovely simple room and Silber liked it - except for one thing: the colouring. Silver might be her favourite colour, but she hated green. With a wave of her wand the green turned into silver and the silver turned into black. 'Much better,' she thought with a smile.

Then she turned to the door that led to the landing and checked the locks on it. There was a typical locking charm that they obviously put on before she came. But remembering Molly's warning about the twins, she changed it. She changed it so that it would only unlock on her password and voice recognition.

Placing her carpet bag on the desk, she started taking things out. Her carpet bag was one of those bags that was bottomless and could fit in everything she needed.

First, she pulled out her owl. It was a beautiful female Barking Owl called Glocke - native to her homeland, Australia.

Then she pulled out her books and stacked them against the wall. She had brought with her most of the collection from her old home. Silber sighed, She was going to need a bookcase which would take up most of the room to house all of her books.'

Next, she got out all of her potion equipment and ingredients. 'I am going to need another room to put all of my stuff in,' she thought.

Then she got all of her bits and pieces. These included a telescope, a galaxy orb, a crystal ball, a pensive and a few other odds and ends.

Finally, after she checked the locks on her door, she got out her most precious item: her Phoenix, Leichte Feder. Leichte was a beautiful silver and gold female phoenix and her most trusted friend.

There was a knock on Sibler's door. She quickly put a 'notice me not' charm on her phoenix and its stand, and went over and opened the door. On the other side, stood a pair of red-haired twins.

"Hey…" started one.

"You must be…" continued the other.

"The new DADA teacher!" they both said together.

Laughing, Silber answered, "and you two must be the twins your mum mentioned. So how can I help you?"

"Mum sent us, to tell you, that dinner is ready," answered the one on the left.

"Then let's head down, shall we?" she said, stepping through the door and closing it. Silber checked that the locks were in place.

With that she followed the twins back down the stairs. On the ground floor, they turned left into the second door they passed.

When Silber entered, she found the room full of people and a large banner draped across one wall saying 'WELCOME TO THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX SILBER FLÜGEL!' Everyone started coming forward to slap her on the back and introduce themselves. They misunderstood her silence for shyness.

"Well Miss Flügel, you seem to look like you can stand up to a few hexes," growled a voice behind her.

She turned around and found an old man, with a magical eye, a wooden leg and a chunk taken out of his nose. "You must be Alastor Moody," she commented, "I saw your picture in the Auror office."

"Yes," he growled, "I have been trying for years for them to get it down."

Someone who introduced himself as Remus Lupin, spoke up: "So Miss Flügel, you have an unusual name. Where did it come from?"

"For starters, all of you can call me Silber," Silber said, "As for the origins of my name, it's German. My mother was German. She moved out to Australia and then married my Dad."

Food had been provided and everyone was getting stuck into dinner. They continued on chatting throughout the dinner. Silber avoided questions about her past. She was not ready to tell anyone yet.

"OK," Molly spoke up, when the last of the plates was cleared, "Ron, Ginny, bed."

The youngest two Weasleys immediately started complaining loudly. After listening to the arguing for ten minutes, Silber felt like she had a headache. She cast a silencing charm on both of them.

"It's obvious to me that your mother doesn't want you to stay up." Silber said, "so clear out or I will make the twins practical jokes seem like harmless fun compared to what I will do."

Everybody stared at her.

Finally, Molly finally recovered her wits and said, "Come on, both of you. Bed!" With that, the three of the left.

"Now Silber," Albus Dumbledore spoke up, "I am sure you are wondering why we brought you here…"

_AN: Thank you for your reviews everybody. This will turn out to be a good story though it might be slow at first._

_ubetiburn__: 1. No there are no slash. I do not enjoy slash. But I am not against it. Character pairings don't know yet. But possibly Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione._

_2. No sorry there will be no character bashing._

_3. I don't know much about Harry yet. But intelligence he will have._


	3. The Retrivel

**Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix**

**Chapter 3: The Retrieval**

"Ok, I am calling this meeting to start," announced Dumbledore. "We, of course, welcome our newest member, Silber Flügel to the Order of the Phoenix. For those who don't know about her, last year, Silber defeated the darkest wizard Australia has ever seen, Lord Executor."

There were 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and congratulations heard all around at that. Some people slapped her on the back. Silber flinched at that.

"Silber is also the one of the youngest Auror the world has seen at 16 years," Dumbledore continued. Again there were congratulations all around, which made her blush. "Now at the age of 18, she has come to England to help us with the battle with Voldemort and to teach DADA at Hogwarts. I am sure you all will wish her well."

Silber looked around. Everyone seemed to be happy, except one person in the corner, whom she recognised from the files as Severus Snape. Snape, she remembered, was apparently the order's spy for Voldemort. Snape, by the looks of it, was not happy about having Silber as a member of the order.

"Now to Order business," Dumbledore continued. "We need to arrange a day that we can pick up Harry. He is upset at staying there and is already asking when we are going to pick him up. So we need to organise a way of getting Harry here and discuss who is going to be his guard. Last year he flew here on a broomstick. Does anyone here know of other legal ways? Because, we don't have the people free to have such a large guard again."

Silber slowly put up her hand, since nobody else did. When Dumbledore nodded at her, she said "what about side-along apparition? That way, we only need a couple of people at the most to take him."

"Very good idea Silber," Dumbledore said, nodding at her. This earned a scowl from Snape. "Who wants to volunteer? We need at least one person that Harry knows - preferably well."

Several people, including Silber and Remus Lupin raised their hand.

"OK, that is dealt with. We will organise to move Harry in a couple of days. Now, Severus, will you please give us your report?"

"So far, the Dark Lord has not found out about Silber Flügel. However, I do not think it will take long for him to find out, because the Press will eventually let it slip," Snape reported.

"Well, let's just hope that he doesn't find out the whole truth about me, let alone anyone else," muttered Silber. Not even Dumbledore knew her whole history.

000

With a couple of soft pops Silber Flügel, Remus Lupin, Tonks and Mad-eye Moody appeared in front of 4 Privet Drive.

"Cosy sort of place," Silber commented. "But I wouldn't want to live here. It looks too perfect. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

Mad-eye checked his watch, "We'd have better get going. We want to move the Potter boy before anybody notices he is gone."

"Don't stress Alastor," Remus said soothingly. "We have plenty of time."

Together they walked up to the door of number 4 and Remus knocked on the door.

There was grunting coming from the other side of the door. When the door opened, a large very fat man stood on the other side. Silber had to hide a smile. He looked like a walrus. The man even had a moustache like a walrus.

Putting on a fake smile (although she felt like laughing) Silber addressed the walrus of a man, "Hi, Mr. Dursley. My name is Silber Flügel, and I am here to escort Harry Potter to the place where he will be staying for the rest of this summer."

"You are, are you?" grunted Vernon, then turning back into the house, he yelled, "Boy, get down here now!"

Silber raised an eyebrow at his calling Harry, "boy," but didn't say anything. Harry Potter came downstairs carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Boy!" Vernon yelled again, obviously outraged, "Why didn't you tell us that some of your freak friends were picking you up tonight?"

Silber raised another eyebrow at being addressed as a "freak" but again, didn't say anything.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon, it must have slipped my mind," Harry answered, stepping outside to join the group.

"Make sure that doesn't happen again." With that, Vernon slammed the front door closed in their faces.

"Friendly sort of person," Silber noted sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Trust me, he was in one of his better moods."

Leaning down Silber whispered into Harry's ear, "Do you think I can get away with hexing him into next year?" Then, smiling at the snort of laughter from Harry, she introduced herself, "By the way my name is Silber Flügel. I am now in charge of the Auror division at the Ministry of Magic."

"Cool! I want to be an Auror when I finish school. Anyway, how are we getting to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"Side-along apparition, since you are too young to apparate by yourself," growled Moody. "This should be safe enough. Just take hold of my arm, Potter, and we will get on our way."

Silber rolled her eyes, "Cheer up, Alastor. You'd think that we were at a funeral or something."

Moody ignored this and said, "On the count of three then, 1, 2, 3..."

With a small pop they all disappeared from Privet Drive.

_AN: What does Silber has to hide that she doesn't want anyone else to find? What secret is she keeping? And what about her mysterious past?_

_Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Been very busy. Shouldn't take so long to post next chapter, so keep an eye out. _


	4. What Goes Bump In The Night

Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix

**Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix**

**Chapter 4: What Goes Bump in the Night?**

Midnight

Silber waits silently meditating, waiting for everybody to go to sleep. When she finally decides that everybody is asleep she gets up.

With a fluidity of movement Silber transforms into a snake. Another thing that she hadn't told the others was that she was a metamorphusanimagus. Not only can she change her appearance but she could change into any animal at will and change its features.

One thing Silber did mention was that she was going to test the security features of the headquarters. And since she knew that Voldemort's favourite animal was a snake she decided it was the best way to do it.

Slinking out of the open doorway Silber made her way downstairs, so far no alarm. She made a note to tell Dumbledore that.

Next Silber went to Harry Potter's room on the third floor, which he shared with one of the Weasley boys. The door was locked. However, she quickly unlocked it with a simple unlocking charm.

An alarm went off when Silber entered, nearly deafening her. The boys quickly sat up and blearily eyed looked around. Not noticing her quick retreat back through the door.

Already Silber could hear movement from upstairs as people came down to see what the problem was. Quickly transforming into a mouse she made a dash back up the stairs to her room. Again nobody noticed her.

After transforming back into herself Silber went back downstairs pretending that she had just woken up herself.

"What's going on?" Silber asked when she reached the third floor landing.

"An intruder in Harry's room," a man called Remus Lupin said.

"Really?" Silber said acting surprised. "Did anybody see anything?"

"No that's the strangest part." Remus answered. "It disappeared without a trace. It can't have gotten out of Grimmauld Place though, because we set up a ward that prevents anyone or anything from leaving when an alarm goes."

"I'm more worried about how they got in, in the first place," Moody said grumpily, as he thumped up the stairs. "The door has been touched and neither have the windows. The only way we can tell that this wasn't a fault with the alarm is by the fact their door was open."

"So that means that the person or thing was already in here to start with and still here now," Silber pointed out. "Which means that we should do a good search for the intruder. Could be a small animagus if the boys didn't see it."

While everybody except the children, whom got sent back to bed, went to search for the intruder, Silber went to her room and got a mouse. With a quick Imperius curse she sent the mouse on its way through the house.

Just as she reached the third floor landing Silber heard a lady-like screech from the kitchen. 'Looks like they found my mouse,' Silber thought.

There were scurrying sounds from downstairs and a yell of 'stupefy,' then silence.

When Silber arrived in the kitchen, she found a group of members of the order of standing in a circle.

"It doesn't seem to be an animagus," Moody said, scowling at the mouse. "However, we cannot take the risk." With a wave of his wand, Moody yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

"I guess we will never find out if it was a spy or just an ordinary mouse," Remus said. "Oh well, I don't know about you guys, but I am going back to bed."

Everybody except Moody and Silber left.

"What do you think Flugel?" Moody asked. "Do you think it was just a mouse or a spy?"

Turning back to the mouse Silber muttered a spell, "Ostendo sum identity." Nothing happened. "Looks to me like a normal mouse to me. I guess that the real intruder, if there was one, escaped."

"Looks like it," growled Moody. "Let's go over security now so we can be sure that nothing else can enter."

"Are you mad, Moody?" Silber glared. "No wonder they call you Mad-eye. It's one o'clock in the morning. As you said there is no way of them getting out once the alarm has sounded and I don't think they will try anything else. I'm going to bed."

"Fine," Moody agreed. "But I am reporting this to Dumbledore. The part where you didn't want to continue the search."

"Report whatever you like Moody," Silber said yawning. "However, I don't know about you but I don't work best in the early hours of the morning. Especially since I haven't had any sleep."

_AN: Sorry for the long wait for an update. Been sick and very busy. I am hoping to keep writing my stories so watch out for updates._


End file.
